1. Field
The present invention relates to an image selection device and a method for selecting an image from a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a digital camera having a function of rapid shooting and generating a plurality of pieces of image data for each of consecutive images. Recently, with increase of the number of images capable to be taken by the rapid shooting function, the operation of selection which should be made by a user himself/herself has been more complicated. As a solution to such complication, there has been known an image processing system to select a group photo where all of the people in the group are opening their eyes. An example of such system is disclosed in JP-A-2007-088594.
However, when a group photo is selected only based on determination as to whether all people in the group are opening their eyes or not, there may be no photo that can be selected.